


Crafted Perfection

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "I know you aren't perfect, you have an heavy job with awful hours and you have two kids. And frankly, I don't want crafted perfection – I want you, the dark circles, the pale skin, and the bad day hair and all."
Relationships: Benny Colón/Original Female Character(s), Benny Colón/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Crafted Perfection

Benny's been working pretty hard on TAC's latest case, going as far as falling asleep on his desk at the office. Today, even if the place is different, the scene seems likely to repeat itself.

Sitting on your couch, surrounded by what appears like a myriad of binders, he massages the bridge of his nose, yawning loudly. 

“Sorry,” He sighs, rubbing his tired eyes. “I fear I may not be much of a company this evening – well, night.”

You chuckle, joining him. “I think we could actually call it an early morning – it's almost 3.”

Staying at the back of the couch, you rub his shoulders, and feel the tense muscle, the knots, all signs he hasn't been sleeping well and that he is worried... worried and scared. And for a good reason: Bull's old friend is risking to be the first man sentenced to the death penalty in the state of New York in over half a century. Bull is sure of his innocence, and both you and Benny trust your boss and friend, so heavy is the burden on your shoulders. Problem is, the DDA assigned to the case, an old friend of Benny, is very good at fascinating jurors, and the evidences (your field of expertise) are practically non existent: nothing to convict him, but nothing that could exonerate the poor man either. 

“You should take a nap. You're not going to be of any help if you fall asleep before the judge.”

While you are still massaging his shoulders, Benny covers you right hand with his own, and squeezes it. He whines a little. “I'm too tired to ride my bike back home. I'm going to go over these files one more time and then I'll call a taxi.”

There's a moment of heavy silence between you two, and then, you finally say it out loud, what's been going through your mind for hours. “You could sleep here. I mean, I have a huge bed with a brand new latex mattress...” 

Benny's hand stops squeezes your hand, and you can actually feel, hear, his intake of breath as he slowly lifts his gaze to meet your eyes. You've been in a tentative relationship for months now, but you've never fallen asleep in each other's arms. You have sex, yes, but you both have made a point of leaving once the deal is done. It's not because you see this as something purely physical: you may not be sure of Benny's feelings for you, but you've been in love with the guy since the time he was a DDA and you worked forensic for the NYPD.

But the intimacy of falling asleep together... you haven't felt it in a long time. You haven't allowed to see a man in your real light in a very, very long time, and you're a bit, well... scared. On a daily basis, you may appear well put together, but once removed the make up, the heels and the fashionable clothes, you're a very normal, plain woman in her late thirties. 

“Are you sure?” He lifts an eyebrow, quizzically, and you roll your eyes. 

“Yes, Benny, I'm sure. I should have some of my nephew's sweats somewhere - you should be around the same size. C'mon, let's take some hours of decent sleep.”

You walk him to your room, and hand him over the sweats – much more comfortable than his suit – and then you go looking through your things, suddenly very much aware of the gray cotton yoga pants and the oversize jersey underneath your pillow, and blushing, you instinctively grab something way nicer than that. 

“I'll just go wash my teeth

“ You quickly say, in a rush, a dead giveaway that you are up to something. And in fact, you re-emerge from your bathroom over fifteen minutes later, finding Benny under the covers, reading one of your books on criminology, wearing your nephew's sweats.

“Everything all right? I almost came looking for you.” He jokes. But, he kind of is right: you told him you wanted to wash your teeth, and it took you fifteen minutes. And why? 

But because you had to be perfect, of course – you are wearing some drops of your favorite perfume, you've rubbed scented cream all over your body, applied some make-up to look like you had a naturally flawless skin, arranged your hair in curls and wore, underneath a silk pajama, an underwired lace balconnet with a matching Brazilian.

In short: the opposite of what you usually wear. 

Especially in winter. 

On a chilly night.

“Cold?” He asks you as he lifts the blankets, making room for you. 

“Nope. Nope. Not at all.” You answer, and it's such a blatant lie Benny immediately sees through it, but he is gentleman enough to stay quiet- he just smirks, and it pretty much says it all. 

“Are you wearing...._ perfume_?” He asks, puzzled, and you blush, hiding you face underneath the blanket, and making yourself as small as possible- also because you're very cold, and you're envying Benny, with his heavy fleece sweats. “Honey...” He reprimands you. 

You stay quiet, so Benny lifts the covers forcing you to face him. “Did you dress up because of me?”

Silence, heavy, and then...”Maybe? It's just that, I knew Amanda, and your latest ex looked like a teenager even if she was as old as me, and...”

You are ranting and sobbing a little, and you look a little bit hysterical, but, instead of unnerving Benny, the whole ordeal seems to amuse him. He shakes his head, smiling gently, sweetly, and runs an hand through your hair, undoing all your hard work.

“Honey, I know you aren't perfect, you have an heavy job with awful hours and you have two kids. And frankly, I don't want crafted perfection – I want you, the dark circles, the pale skin, and the bad day hair and all. Besides, I think you forget the time you went to search Gilligham's house, and I came along with the warrant. You found a liquefied dead body in the basement and smelled awfully, for days. I mean, if something was to deter me from dating you, that's be that memory alone.”

You both laughs, and he leaves butterfly kisses on your nose. 

“You want me to keep you warm?”

You just nod, and cuddle against your boyfriend. Two hours, that's all you ask, and all you need. 

Then, you'll be ready to face and fight the world yet again. 


End file.
